


sometimes chemistry is just chemistry

by ladyknightkaci



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightkaci/pseuds/ladyknightkaci
Summary: “Should we tell her? Things seem a lot more chill now then they were in the ‘90s,” Alex asks, breaking the comfortable silence of the three boys snuggled together in the loft. “Plus, it would put an end to the whole Luke leading Julie on thing.”
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 415





	sometimes chemistry is just chemistry

“Should we tell her? Things seem a lot more chill now then they were in the ‘90s,” Alex asks, breaking the comfortable silence of the three boys snuggled together in the loft. “Plus, it would put an end to the whole Luke leading Julie on thing.”

“What?!” Luke splutters, breaking apart from their tangle of limbs to sit up and glare at Alex, “I am not leading Julie on. I just like to flirt! She knows that!”

“Does she though?” Alex shoots back, eyes squinted accusingly. 

“Yeah man, it does kinda seem like you’re leading her on. She’s always blushing pretty hard after you sing together,” Reggie supplies, a slightly guilty look on his face at having to pick sides, “Frankly, it’s getting kind of irritating. It’s not the greatest having to watch our boyfriend hit on our lead singer every rehearsal.” Alex bobs his head in agreement, sliding into the space Luke vacated in order to tangle himself with the bassist more. 

“Shit guys, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize,” Luke says, rubbing the back of his neck wearing a sheepish expression. “So yeah. We should tell her. After practice tonight?”

Reggie and Alex voice their assent and then quickly reach out and drag Luke back down to their cuddle pile and pepper his face with kisses until they’re all a giggling mess. 

—

After setting finishing a killer rehearsal of a new song they were working on, Luke shoots a look to his boyfriends, who both nod at him, “Uh, hey, Julie can we talk to you about something?” he asks softly. 

“Yeah! What’s up? Is it about the song? Because I think the bridge definitely needs work, and I think we could write in a really cool drum solo for Alex after the second chorus.”

“It’s not about the song it’s, um, more personal,” Luke answers, moving towards the couch where Reggie and Alex are already sprawled out. She runs over and slams herself down between them, and is immediately enveloped by them, snuggling underneath their arms with a sunny smile. 

“Go ahead, Luke,” Alex prompts gently, a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Seriously?” Luke whines, “You guys aren’t gonna help me? This was your idea!”

“Nope!” Reggie says cheerfully, popping the p and smirking at his standing boyfriend. 

Luke runs a hand nervously through his hair, clears his throat, “ReggieAlexandIarealldatingandhavebeensincebeforewedied,” he rushes out all in one breath, receiving an eye roll from Reggie, an annoyed look from Alex, and utter confusion from Julie. 

“Uh, you wanna try that again, but maybe at a pace that human beings can understand?” Julie asks, eyebrow quirked at her friend. 

“Reggie, Alex, and I are all dating. And, uh, we have been since before we died.”

There’s a moment of silence after the confession drops that make Alex and Reggie withdraw their arms from around Julie and scoot apart on the couch. 

“Listen Julie, we didn’t mean to lie to you. It’s just a lot different now than it was when we started dating. We got into a lot of fights if we held hands or anything in public. So we got used to keeping it low key. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, and you definitely have every right to be angry with us,” the blonde says, tentatively placing his hand on Julie’s shoulder. 

Then, suddenly, the girl bursts into laughter. All three ghosts exchange startle at the reaction. 

“Uh, Jules? You okay there? What’s so funny?” Reggie asks, a nervous chuckle making its way out. 

Julie continues laughing for a few seconds before taking taking a couple deep breathes and calming herself down. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just that Flynn and I were trying to speculate on how and when you’d admit you were dating. And frankly, Luke trying to get it out as fast as possible is so ridiculous that it didn’t even make the list.”

“Wait, back up,” Luke says, “You knew?”

“No shit! I love you guys, but you’re not exactly subtle. Especially if you think no one’s around to see you,” She stands up and grins at her boys, “I’m glad you finally told me though.”

“So you aren’t mad about the whole you and Luke when you’re singing thing?” Reggie inquires.

“Haha, of course not. We have musical chemistry and it’s amazing but I’ve always been able to tell how much you three love each other.”

They all smile at Julie, relief evident on their faces. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come give me a hug!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
